Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, and EDs in PriPara (in the order of episode debut). Please note that some OPs and EDs may also be insert songs. Singers *I☆Ris *Prizmmy☆ *Prism☆Box *Chinatsu Akasaki *Nozomi Yamamoto *Yui Makino *Yui Watanabe OPs and EDs First OP and ED *OP: Make it! (Episode 1 - Episode 13) *ED: Jumpin'! Dancin'! (Episode 1 - Episode 13) Second OP and ED *OP: Miracle☆Paradise (Episode 14 - Episode 26) *ED: Shining Sparkling Runway☆ (Episode 14 - Episode 26) Third OP and ED *OP: Realize! (Episode 27 - Episode 38) *ED: I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ (Episode 27 - Episode 38) Fourth OP and ED * OP: Dream Parade (Episode 39 - ongoing) * ED: Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! (Episode 39 - Episode 51) Fifth ED * ED: Heart-Clenching Love Song (Episode 52 - ongoing) Insert Songs *'Make it! '- (Episode 1), (Episode 2), (Episode 3), (Episode 4), (Episode 5), (Episode 8), (Episode 9), (Episode 37) *'Solar flare sherbet '- (Episode 3), (Episode 5), (Episode 6), (Episode 7), (Episode 8), (Episode 11), (Episode 21), (Episode 42) *'Marble Make up a-ha-ha!' - (Episode 6), (Episode 7), (Episode 8), (Episode 10), (Episode 11) *'Pretty Prism Paradise!!!' - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 33) *'No D&D code' - (Episode 14), (Episode 15), (Episode 18), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 44), (Episode 49) *[[Happy Pa-Lucky |'Happy Pa-Lucky' ]]- (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 27), (Episode 29), (Episode 30), (Episode 32) *'CHANGE! MY WORLD' - (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 51), (Episode 53) *'Realize!' - (Episode 25), (Episode 26) *'0-week-old' - (Episode 26), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 34), (Episode 35) *'Your 100% Life' - (Episode 31) *'Love friend style' - (Episode 35), (Episode 36), (Episode 38) *'Dream Parade' - (Episode 39), (Episode 41), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 50), (Episode 53) *'Reversible Ring' - (Episode 40), (Episode 42), (Episode 45), (Episode 46) *'Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday' -''' (Episode 48) *Come and Join This Song-Lay-Hee''' - (Episode 52), (Episode 55) In Game Songs * GOGO! PuriParaifu (Episode 14) * Go PuriPuriPu- (game debut) * COOL・STAR (game debut) Physical Releases CD Singles Opening *Make It! (Single) *Miracle ☆ Paradise (Single) *Realize! (Single) *Dream Parade (Single) Ending *Jumpin' Dancin' (Single) *Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ (Single) *I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ (Single) *Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! (Single) Mini Albums *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 2 *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 3 *PriPara Music Collection Trivia *Miracle ☆ Paradise is the only OP theme to not be featured as an insert song. * Pretty Prism Paradise! was featured for 7 episodes in a row, with a total of 9 episodes featured, meaning it has been featured the most out of all the insert songs. * Realize! is the first OP that has been introduced as an insert song before debuting as an opening song. Category:PriPara Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs